


Farewell

by MalEldil



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, Discworld References, Gen, RIP Terry Prachett, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalEldil/pseuds/MalEldil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new adventure begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

TERRY

"Oh, that time, is it?"

YES. DO BRING YOUR PENCIL, THOUGH.

"Oh?"

YES, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NOVEL I HAVE BEEN dying TO WRITE. I NEED A GHOST WRITER.


End file.
